Duck
Duck *'Number': 8, previously 5741 *'Class': GWR 57xx 0-6-0PT *'Designer': Charles B. Collet *'Builder': Swindon Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1955 Montague (affectionately known as "Duck" because of his supposed waddle) is a Great Western pannier tank engine. Bio in the Railway Series Duck worked at Paddington before moving to Sodor in 1955 to take over Percy's shunting duties, leaving the latter free to assist with the construction of Knapford Harbour. Duck was a hard worker, but the others mistook his work ethic for simplicity and tried to use this to their advantage. They soon found their mistake when Duck and Percy took revenge on them by barring them from the shed. When Diesel arrived, the others took a liking to his flattery, but Duck was doubtful and left Diesel to his own devices, which resulted in the latter getting into mishap with some rusty trucks. Diesel vowed to get revenge, and, inspired by several incidents occurring around the yard in Duck’s absence, spread rumours that Duck had given offensive nicknames to the others. Duck was sent to work as a "banker" at Wellsworth pending further injury, and after bravely stopping a runaway goods train at his own risk regained the respect of the others. Of course, by this time the others were aware that the matter of all Diesel's fault, but Duck's triumph certainly helped. Duck continued working on the main line until 1968, at which time the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line - nicknamed "The Little Western" - was restored and Duck was asked to run it with help from Oliver and, on occasion, Donald and Douglas. Persona Duck is a loyal, wise engine and a hard worker who does his work without fuss. His personal philosophy and motto is "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way". Basis Duck is based on a GWR 57xx 0-6-0 pannier tank with added sand boxes. Livery Duck is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining and black wheels, splashers and pipes. He has the letters "GWR" written on his pannier tanks in yellow and red, and a gold brass safety valve cover. In the Railway Series, Duck carries a brass GWR numberplate on his cab sides (5741); in the television series, he has a yellow "8" painted on each side of his cab upon a black background with a yellow stripe around. Appearances Voice actors * Kōzō Shioya (Japan) Trivia * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Duck explains his name: when the model for Duck was purchased for Awdry's model railway, it was soon discovered that its wheels were uneven, hence giving him a "waddling" gait. He was promptly christened "Duck" by Awdry's children. * Unlike most of the characters within the Railway Series, Duck's number was real. Morbidly, the real engine possessing this number was scrapped in 1958. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (normal and metallic) * Take-n-Play * My First Thomas * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and A Close Shave) * Hornby (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * De Agostini * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:Awdry'sDuckmodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Duck Image:DomelessEnginesRS2.PNG|City of Truro with Duck in Duck and the Diesel Engine Image:DucktakesCharge8.png File:PopGoestheDiesel16.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree22.jpg|Duck with Thomas and Annie File:PopGoestheDiesel10.jpg File:DirtyWork5.jpg File:Bulgy5.jpg Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor15.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor51.png|Duck with Edward Image:Duck4.png‎ File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo8.png|Duck in Boo, Boo, Choo, Choo File:ToadStandsBy3.jpg File:Fish11.jpg|Duck has an accident File:Fish1.jpg|Duck and The Fat Controller File:ToadStandsBy4.jpg|Duck at Callan Station File:Granpuff1.jpg File:BowledOut3.jpg|Duck with Stepney File:ScaredyEngines15.jpg|Duck at the Smelter's Yard File:TwinTrouble20.jpg File:TobyHadaLittleLamb19.jpg|Duck with his snowplough file:Duckseason10.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord9.jpg|Duck covered in fruit File:DuckCGI.PNG File:GordonTakesAShortcut22.jpg File:DuckCGI2.png File:DuckNameplate.jpg|Duck with nameplate Image:Duck.jpg|A promotional image of Duck File:Duck'sModelSpefication.PNG|Duck's model specifications Image:Duckinsidebehindthescenes.jpg|Duck's motor inside, eyes, and face Image:DavidMitton,Oliver,&Duck.JPG|Duck, David Mitton, and Oliver file:JapanDuck.jpg File:Duck'sprototype.jpg|Duck's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDuck.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenDuck.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongDuck.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayDuck.png|Take-n-Play File:MyFirstDuck.jpg|My First model File:TomyDuck.jpg|TOMY File:TrackmasterDuck.jpg|TrackMaster File:HornbyDuck.jpg|Hornby File:DiAgostiniDuck.jpg|De Agostini File:DuckStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story Library book Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway